Report 118
Report #118 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Fury Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Jan 2009 Furies' Decision: Will review and adjust discrepencies as necessary. Problem: Fury is pathetic when compared to Geomancy's Pollute and Aquamancy's Maelstrom. Geomancy's Pollute also has the bonus skill synergy of raise staff, which is 15% increased damage. There are a few problems with Fury. First, it has no damage source, so there is no way to increase it's damage via stats. Geomancy's Pollute is a magical damage source, so on top of synergistic skills like raise staff, geomancers may seek intelligence buffs to up the damage of Pollute. Second, Fury has the worst damage types of the three abilities, It is 100% cutting, this is one of the most easily resisted damage types and there are abilities like putre that are outside of DMP to reduce it's damage significantly. Not only that, but because it is 100% cutting (a physical damage type) the Rune of Absorption can fully absorb the damage of this attack, completely negating it. Pollute is 100% poison, a great damage type with plenty of synergy. Maelstrom is 25% Electric, 25% Heat, 25% Asphyxiation, 25% Unblockable. Electric and heat are the two most popular elemental runes to get because they are great damage types to have. Unblockable damage type is the best damage type out there. Also, Fury removes all runes and motes embedded in every room of a demesne. This is significant as there is no way to embed a room for your entire demesne like you can with demesne effects. Runes and motes must personally be embedded in each room and so, by having a demesne prepared with embedded rooms, this alone is enough to deter the use of Fury 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change fury's damage source to be magical because it has no damage source and is one of the most easily reduced damage types (cutting), it is far too weak to even consider using. Also, make it so that when casting fury, runes and motes are -not- removed from the demesne. These must be personally embedded in every room of a demesne that one wishes to have them in. Not only that, but multiple runes/motes may be embedded in each room. Having a 50 room demesne lose two runes/motes a room is enough to deter any use of Fury. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change fury's damage type to 100% electric or any kind of hybrid combination that doesn't involve cutting/blunt. Ex: 50% electric 50% magic. Including a portion that is cutting or blunt is acceptable if and only if an equal portion of its damage type is changed to be unblockable. Also, make it so that when casting fury, runes and motes are -not- removed from the demesne. These must be personally embedded in every room of a demesne that one wishes to have them in. Not only that, but multiple runes/motes may be embedded in each room. Having a 50 room demesne lose two runes/motes a room is enough to deter any use of Fury. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make it so that when casting fury, runes and motes are -not- removed from the demesne. These must be personally embedded in every room of a demesne that one wishes to have them in. Not only that, but multiple runes/motes may be embedded in each room. Having a 50 room demesne lose two runes/motes a room is enough to deter any use of Fury. Also, a combination of the the changes above could be appropriate, that is, changing the damage source and damage types. Player Comments: ---on 1/14 @ 07:52 writes: With the imbalance showed by the skills of Druidry Fury and Aquamancy Maelstorm in contrast to Geomancy Pollute, the fact that neither Maelstorm nor Fury possesses a damage source leaves them actually hitting weaker than the all poison-type Pollute because intelligence buffs and any other damage boosting buffs are unable to be applied to either of the first two skills whereas it can be applied to Pollute for devastating effect. Either the imbalance was an overlooked concept or Pollute is just a stand-alone mistaken case, it's up to the admin, but I agree in that Fury's damage type -must- be changed because of the altogether possibility for an RoA to negate the effects of this skill completely because of its physical damage type when the rune doesn't block the other two skills because of their non-physical types leaves this transcendent skill fairly lacking. ---on 1/14 @ 08:47 writes: It's still popular belief that Maelstrom is indeed magically sourced despite what the AB's says. It has shown to do incredible damage compared to Fury as well and granted it has great damage types, so that alone may be the reason. However, it's a fairly common opinion that maelstrom and pollute have always been strong. This leads me to believe that the AB is just wrong. I still need time to do at least some rough testing of maelstrom. The way I'd like to do it would be to do it twice to a neutral race with basic defences to make sure damage is constant each use. Remove all magic runes, karma blessings of course. Then, assuming that damage is the same both times, maelstrom again with a magic damage rune. ---on 1/16 @ 02:15 writes: 100% electric is probably roughly comparable to 100% poison, given the various resistances certain guilds have (except the difference in numbers between merians and kephera, trill and loboshigaru); do maelstrom and pollute lose motes/runes?; make ram able to destroy walls of text